The present invention relates, generally, to electro-polymer motors and, in particular, relates to electro-polymer motors that oscillate and/or pulsate a driven member in small appliances.
Electro-polymer motors typically have been used in robotics, lens-positioning and in pumps. Generally, these motors comprise a layer of polymer film situated between two conductive and elastic layers (i.e., electrodes). The polymer can be thought of as a dielectric. The polymer deforms in response to a voltage that is applied across the pair of electrodes, thereby, converting electrical power to mechanical movement.